<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Formula Olympics by MDH91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438949">Formula Olympics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91'>MDH91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Discovery, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gen, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Race, Thriller, Title Challenge, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the racers are preparing for the next season of Formula 1. This season is supposed to be the most exciting season in years, but things go differently than planned. This is the same year the olympics starts and Japan shows interest to the Formula 1. Because there alot of fans in Japan, Japan wants to do a project with all different race categories including Formula 1. The racers are excited for the idea and wants to participate. </p><p>Everything seems alright with the idea and with the olympics as a whole, but it seems so. Heavy qualifications, drama, fighting as individuals, sitting in national squads, love, a discovery and on top of that a corrupt businessman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Driven away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, a new fanfic. </p><p>I know this will never happen, but it will be cool if the F1 was a part of the olympics. I'm both fan of F1 and the olympics.</p><p>I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 months later and every driver arrives at the Abu Dhabi track. Everyone is happy that they see each other again and walks as a whole to the track. When they reach the track, they see a woman at the entrance they never saw before and looks at her. The woman looks back and smiles shyly.</p><p>"Who's that?", Charles asks confused.</p><p>"I don't know, but I never saw her before", Lewis said.</p><p>"Maybe a new grid girl?", George wondered.</p><p>"There are no more grid girls running, because of the criticism", Lewis said.</p><p>"Maybe a guest?", Nicolas suggest.</p><p>"But then we knew about it", George said confused.</p><p>"Something wrong?", Pierre asks confused while entering the track as last.</p><p>"Nothing, but that woman", Max said confused.</p><p>Pierre looks at the woman and looks wide eyed at her. He runs to her and the woman looks at him.</p><p>"Kelly?", Pierre asks confused and the other drivers looks confused.</p><p>"Oh, Pierre. That's a while ago", the woman named Kelly said friendly.</p><p>"Yes, it is. How are you?", Pierre wondered.</p><p>"Great", Kelly said friendly.</p><p>Kelly wanted to talk further, but an older man walks to the them. The man looks strict at her and Kelly sighed.</p><p>"Miss Piquet?", the man asks.</p><p>"Oh, Mr. Haruno. What can I do?", Kelly asks politely.</p><p>"We have a talk with Mr. Ecclestone", the man said.</p><p>"Yes, I'm coming. It was nice to see you again Pierre", Kelly said and walks away with the man.</p><p>"You know her?", Lando asks confused and Pierre walks back to the racers.</p><p>"Yes, that's Kelly Piquet", Pierre said.</p><p>"As in the racer Piquet?", Lewis wondered.</p><p>"Yes, she's the daughter of Piquet", Pierre said.</p><p>"How do you know her? Was she your girlfriend? I mean she's way older than you", Max wondered.</p><p>"No, she was Daniil's but they broke up a long time ago", Pierre said.</p><p>"I can see it. She's too good for Daniil", Charles laughs.</p><p>"Well, I don't care. Let's prepare for the next race", Lewis said.</p><p>The others nods and walks away to their teams.</p><p><strong>The next day in Max' hotelroom</strong> </p><p>"Max! You have to go to the track! There's a meeting!", Christian Horner calls from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Since when?!", Max calls.</p><p>"Since a few minutes! Sergio is already there!", Christian calls.</p><p><strong>Later in the press room on the track</strong> </p><p>Max walks into the room and yaws. He sees that everyone is there and he's the last who arrived. All the drivers looks at him and Bernie Ecclestone looks slightly annoyed at him. Max smiles awkward and walks to the empty chair next to Sergio. He sits down and keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>"Great, we're complete now. Gentlemen, we have a special guest who's going to announce something", Bernie said.</p><p>An Asian man walks into the room and takes place next to Bernie. The man is the same man of yesterday who walked on the track. The drivers looks at him.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Kai Haruno and I'm member of the Olympic committee. I already talked with the other race categories and they were really positive. I think you already heard something about this and I think you're really excited about this", Mr. Haruno said and the drivers looks confused.</p><p>"Uhm, what is this about?", Lewis asks confused and was the first one who said something.</p><p>"You don't know about this? Well, luckely I'm here to explain it. I think you know that the olympics of this year are hold in Tokyo, Japan. It's the highest competition of many sports, except motor sports. There is alot of enthusiasm for these sports and the olympics knows that. That is why the committee wants to do an experiment and the Japanese minister of sports likes the idea. We talked with the FIA and they like the idea as well. This year, Formula 1 will be a part of the olympics", Mr. Haruno said.</p><p>The drivers looks speechless and are excited. Some started smiling and some are whispering.</p><p>"But how is it classified? How is the award ceremony?", Sebastian asks curious.</p><p>"Most is the same as normal, only you are put in national selections and you compete more individually than in a team. Unfortunately you only spend in your own national squad and have to race selection matches in your own country to compete for the games. Those matches will spend two months and in those two months there will be continental matches. It depends per country how many racers are allowed to participate. When you get back to Tokyo, you will meet again", Mr. Haruno said.</p><p>"Wait?! What?!", Lando asks shocked.</p><p>"Yes, those are the rules. You will be sent to your country in two days. This is so that we can judge every racer in the world as fairly as possible. You are also not allowed to have contact with each other unless you are in the same selection together", Mr. Haruno said.</p><p>"What about states like Monaco?", Charles asks curious.</p><p>"They simply participate and in your case are not merged with France. Again, sorry", Mr. Haruno said.</p><p>The drivers thinks about and still decided to do it. Mr. Haruno and Bernie are happy that the drivers will participate in the games. The drivers walks away. Valtteri was the last one who left, but Bernie calls him back.</p><p>"Valtteri, I have to talk to you about what we talked about earlier", Bernie calls and Valtteri turns around.</p><p><strong>Later in the early evening</strong> </p><p>Lewis, Kimi and Tiffany stands with Valtteri at the entrance. They looks shocked.</p><p>"You are not going to participate?", Lewis asks surprised.</p><p>"Yes", Valtteri sighed.</p><p>"But why? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity", Tiffany said confused.</p><p>"I know, but I can't. I've kept it to myself for a long time, but there is a family problem and I have to help my family. I don't want to talk about it further, because it's quite hard. I'm already leaving tonight", Valtteri sighed.</p><p>"To Nastola?", Kimi asks.</p><p>"Yes, I know it's a shame but my family needs me and I can't focus when that's going on", Valtteri said.</p><p>"So you're not going to Tokyo to watch our matches either?", Lewis asks.</p><p>"Right, but I'll watch every race on tv as support. And Tif, I'm concerned that you will go to the games too without me. Promise, you'll be carefull", Valtteri said concerned.</p><p>"No worries. I'll be carefull and Daniel will be with me in the Australian squad. He'll keep an eye on me. You can focus on your family without worrying", Tiffany said.</p><p>"Thank you Tiffany", Valtteri said and hugs Tiffany. He gives a goodbye kiss to Tiffany and Tiffany kiss back.</p><p><strong>Later that night at the airport</strong> </p><p>Valtteri walks into the airport with his luggage, phone and passport. He wears a white t-shirt with grey jeans and white sneakers. He sees Bernie in hall and walks to him. Both the men looks around if someone sees what they're doing. They see nobody looking at them and Bernie gives Valtteri another suitcase with a key. The suitcase is black and has a lock. </p><p>"Here you will find all the documents and stuff you need. Read this carefully during the flight", Bernie said serious.</p><p>"Okay, but why are we doing this again? Isn't this work for the police?", Valtteri asks concerned.</p><p>"You know the FIA warned the police about this, but they didn't do anything with this. So, we need to do this on our own and you're the right person to do this", Bernie said serious.</p><p>"I know and I'll do my best", Valtteri said serious.</p><p>"You're still sure about this? This can become dangerous if you get caught", Bernie said concerned.</p><p>"I'm sure about this and I want to do this", Valtteri said.</p><p>"Attention! Does every passenger for flight B-972 want to report to the gate?! I repeat, does every passenger for flight B-972 want to report to the gate?!", the speaker announced.</p><p>"I need to go", Valtteri sighed.</p><p>"Be carefull and make sure no one will know about this", Bernie said serious.</p><p>"I'll do my best", Valtteri said and walks to the gate with the luggage.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the plane is taking off and when the plane is in the air, Valtteri folds out a table and grabs his laptop. He looks at it and focus carefull on his screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dutch squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>2 days later at Amsterdam Airport, the Netherlands</strong> </p><p>Max walks out of the gate and walks into the hall. Max looks tired and looks at a photo of the last day with the grid on his phone. He sighed and walks further.<br/>Unfortunatly, Max only focussed on his phone and someone bumped into him. Max looks at the person who lies on the ground. The person is also a young man.</p><p>"Are you alright?", Max asks concerned.</p><p>"Yes, I'm alright", the young man said and stands up.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention", Max said.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Wait, aren't you Max Verstappen?", the young man wondered.</p><p>"Yes", Max answered.</p><p>"I'm Nyck de Vries and as you I'm in the pre-selection of the games", Nyck said.</p><p>"You're a racer as well?", Max wondered.</p><p>"Yes, I'm a F2 driver and I'm racing for Mercedes. But if I qualify well I can compete for F1", Nyck said.</p><p>"That's awesome", Max said.</p><p>"It is", Nyck said.</p><p>"Have you seen anyone else from the pre-selection?", Max asks interested.</p><p>"No, you're the first one I met", Nyck said.</p><p>Max and Nyck talks further till a man walks to them. The man has a car key in his hands and looks friendly at the boys.</p><p>"Mr. Verstappen and Mr. de Vries, right?", the man asks friendly.</p><p>"Yes", Max and Nyck said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. My name is Jerry van der Vaart and I am the driver of the selection. Frank Lammers told me to pick you up and bringing you to the selection dorm in Zandvoort", Jerry said.</p><p>"Zandvoort? Are we not among all the athletes in Papendal?", Max asks confused.</p><p>"No, we don't get there. Each sport has its own pre-selection and the facilities for it. As a result, every pre-selection is spread across the country. You are in Zandvoort together with other race categories, because that's where the circuit is. Only the categories where motorcycles are ridden are in Assen", Jerry explained.</p><p>"Wait, we're not alone with the Formula series?", Nyck asks confused.</p><p>"Right, Porsche cup and the other racing categories are also there. You are in a building together and your coach will explain the rest there", Jerry said.</p><p>The drivers nods and walks with Jerry to the exit of the airport. Outside, they walk to the car and the drivers put their luggage in the trunk. They step into the car and Jerry drives away to Zandvoort.</p><p><strong>Later at Zandvoort outside the track</strong> </p><p>Jerry brings the luggage of Max and Nyck to their rooms. Max walks with Nyck around the track before they go inside the building of the squad.</p><p>"The olympics are going to be amazing", Max said.</p><p>"I know, we will face great opponents", Nyck said.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late!", a young man screams and runs to the building.</p><p>Max and Nyck turns around. They see a young man sweaty standing by the building. Max sees also that there are also supervisors at the building. The supervisors don't look particularly happy.</p><p>"I was in a traffic jam and there was nothing I could do about it", the young man apologized.</p><p>"Mr. Dijkstra, we're waiting for you for over a hour. Everyone is already here and like your races, you're always late. What's the excuse now?", one of the supervisor asks annoyed. </p><p>"Sorry, but I had overslept. I was quite nervous for today and because of that I couldn't sleep", the young man said shy.</p><p>"What a toddler! If he's nervous already, how is he at the games?!", another young male laughs and walks over.</p><p>"Mr. Christiaans, what are you doing here?", the supervisor wondered.</p><p>"Oh, I just wondered if I'm already selected for the games. I mean, with these kind of guys it's going to be easy", the other young man said admiringly.</p><p>"No, everyone have a fair chance. Go inside", the supervisor commands.</p><p>"Fine", the other young man said bored and walks away.</p><p>The other man walks into the building with the young man who was late. Max looks confused and Nyck sighed.</p><p>"Get out of here, Lars", Nyck whispered into himself.</p><p>"Who?", Max asks confused.</p><p>"Lars Christiaans, family of the person who runs this circuit. He is exhausting and getting already on my nerves", Nyck sighed.</p><p>"Rich boy?", Max sighed.</p><p>"Yes, an annoying one. Don't run into him", Nyck warned.</p><p>"If he's trouble, why is he selected?", Max asks confused.</p><p>"Money", Nyck sighed.</p><p>"Okay, but do you know the one who was late?", Max wondered.</p><p>"Milan Dijkstra, he's really nice but he's always late. I raced with him in my junior year", Nyck said.</p><p><strong>Later in the central hall</strong> </p><p>Everyone of the selection sits in the hall. Max sees some familiar faces, but focusses on the screen. A door opens and Frank Lammers walks into the room.</p><p>"Goodmorning, some of you know me and some not. I'm Frank Lammers and I'm your coach. I'm also responsible for you. Before I continue, I'll introduce my assistant. She'll help me and if something is wrong, you can talk to her. By the way, she isn't Dutch and only speaks English", Frank said.</p><p>The door opens again and a woman walks in. Max looks surprised at the woman and the woman sees him. The woman waves at Max.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Kelly Piquet and I'm glad I can help you. Mr. Haruno sent me, because the Dutch needed some help with this whole race squad. I promise I will do my best", Kelly said.</p><p>"Well, I'll believe you will doing great", Frank said.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Lammers", Kelly said politely.</p><p>"Please, call me Frank", Frank said politely.</p><p>"Alright", Kelly said.</p><p>"For now, we have to focus on the European qualifications for the games. Those matches will take two months and it's my job to make you ready for the games. But I gonna say now that it'll be a hard journey and that there are only two places for the Netherlands in the games", Frank said serious.</p><p>
  <strong>Later in the evening in the UK</strong>
</p><p>"Norris, put that game away and get out your room! You're an athlete for godsakes! Russell, same applies for you! Palmer, on the treadmill. You look like a grandmother! Button, watch your weight and stop eating!", the Brittish coach yells through the whole building.</p><p>Lando sighed and ignores it. There is a knock on the door and Lando opens the door. He sees George and George walks in. Lando close the door and sits on his game chair. George takes place next to him on a chair.</p><p>"I'm done already", George sighed.</p><p>"I know, I never thought that someone can yell this much. I'm tired of him already", Lando sighed. </p><p>"This is just the first day and I can't take this already anymore. This won't work. These rules are insane", George complains.</p><p>"Yes, I never experienced a guy like him. I mean he's directly and honest, but he's to strict", Lando sighed.</p><p><strong>Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan</strong> </p><p>A man in a business suit walks out of the building of the olympics. He's busy with texting, but he looks around.</p><p>"Did I hear something?", the man thought.</p><p>The man shrugs his shoulders and walks to his car. He got a call and answer it.</p><p>"Hello. Oh hey, yes I remember. Tommorow, right? Okay, I'm glad that she can assist me and I really need it. Her papers are really promising and a business man like me doesn't just say that about anyone. I see you tomorrow in my office to meet her", the man said and ends the call.</p><p><strong>Two weeks later in Zandvoort</strong> </p><p>The selection is watching the tv. The tv broadcast the match formats for the selection matches. The drivers are focussed and want to know in which pool they are for the European matches.</p><p>"Goodevening, Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight are you witnessing the draw for the qualifiers for the race catogories of the olympic games live. The world is divided into 5 groups and each continent has also 5 groups. From each group, the two best countries will go to the games and will meet with the other countries in Tokyo. The draw of the European matches will start now. We will start with Austria", the presentator said.</p><p>A man walks on the stage and chatted in a barrel. The man grabs a paper and holds it.</p><p>"Austria will be in group 2, position F", the presentator said and the same man chatted again.</p><p>"Estonia will be in group 5, position B. Turkey, group 1 position C. Sweden, group 4 position E", the presentator said.</p><p>The chatted continued and there seems to be no end. The random order doesn't makes it less tensive. After 30 minutes, the Netherlands are announced as last.</p><p>"The Netherlands is in group 4, position A and that means the last group is complete. Group 4 consist of, the Netherlands, Latvia, Denmark, Greece, Sweden and Finland. The first match will between the Netherlands and Sweden and will hold in two weeks", the presentator said.</p><p>The drivers are still watching, but Max starts thinking.</p><p>"Okay, they have split the countries that are already in Formula 1 as much as possible. But also first against Sweden, that means that Marcus is in that team", Max thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short explaination what Papendal is.</p><p>Papendal is a huge sportfacility where only top athletes trains. Mostly the athletes trains there for the olympics. There is also a school there for young athletes to become pro's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All the groups are decided. The first match of all the selections is the Netherlands against Sweden", the announcer said.<br/><br/>The racers looks at the screen and aren't happy with it.<br/><br/>"Nice, we can go straight against a strong country", one of the racers sighed.<br/><br/>"Yes, Sweden is a favorite and only two countries per group are allowed to enter the games", an other racer said.<br/><br/>"Well, it doesn't matter. Better against Sweden than against Finland", another said.<br/><br/>Frank turns off the tv and walks in front of the racers. He looks calm.<br/><br/>"Listen guys, I know it's a tough country but you have to do your best. You're strong too. We only need to train hard and I have trust in you", Frank said confident.<br/><br/>"Yes!", all the racers said excited.<br/><br/><strong>The next day in the UK</strong><br/><br/>All the racers sits in a hall and looks at the trainer. Some are shocked, furious, pissed, scared and confused. Even the trainer's assistants look at him with suspicion. Lewis was the first one who opened his mouth.<br/><br/>"What do you mean we aren't allowed to train?!", Lewis asks pissed.<br/><br/>"It's just what it is. The match starts in a week and till than you aren't allowed to use every training facility in this building", the trainer said cold.<br/><br/>"I don't understand, this is bullsh*t", Lewis said irritated.<br/><br/>"I don't want to hear a discussion, accept it", the trainer said.<br/><br/>"C'mon, we're the Brittish selection and our team is far away of a chemistry. Every day in this week is important to train and we have to use every hour", Lewis said irritated.<br/><br/>"Listen, I'm in charge here and you have nothing to say here. Everyone has a room and don't you dare to visit each other", the trainer said cold and walks out of the hall.<br/><br/><strong>Later in Lewis' room</strong><br/><br/>Lewis enters the room and smash the door shut. He looks out his mirror and looks irritated.<br/><br/>"This is nonsense. I'm here to train, not to lock myself up", Lewis thought.<br/><br/>Lewis walks out of his room and walks to the trainer's room. When he arrived there, he a group of other drivers already there and sees Jenson having a discussion with the trainer.<br/><br/>"Please, let us train. You know the match against Germany will be a tough one", Jenson said pissed.<br/><br/>"He's right, we can't just sitting around! If we're doing this, there is no Brittish selection on the games!", Palmer yells.<br/><br/>"I do not accept disobedience. If you don't accept it, you can leave my selection", the trainer said cold and shuts the door.<br/><br/>The drivers walks away and Lewis catch up with them. Everyone looks pissed.<br/><br/>"Did he just say that we're his selection?", Lewis asks confused.<br/><br/>"Yes, dude that guy is selfish and doesn't care about us", Jenson mumbles.<br/><br/>"This trainer is unbelieveble", Lewis sighed.<br/><br/><strong>Later in Zandvoort, the Netherlands</strong><br/><br/>"You find something out?", Max asks to Kelly.<br/><br/>"Yes, Sweden only has Marcus as an asset, but otherwise everyone in that team is not too strong. Marcus trains not only in Sweden but also in Norway and Finland. He does this to prepare for different types of racing tracks. You know how strong he is and worked also on his agressive race style", Kelly said.<br/><br/>"How? I remember Marcus as a racer who drove everyone into the wall", Max said confused.<br/><br/>"That's also a reason he trained on different tracks", Kelly said.<br/><br/><strong>Meanwhile in the UK</strong><br/><br/>Lewis sits in his room and is busy on his phone. He's texting with Valtteri.<br/><br/><em>VB77: What do you mean you're not allowed to train?🤨</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: I know, this coach is weird. Everyone hates him. Anyways, how is it going with you?</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: Good, but I'm really busy.</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: With what? What's actually going on in your family?🤔</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: A family issue. I told you, right?</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: Yes, but you didn't say what it is actually.</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: Oh, really? Then I forgot I guess. 😅😅😅</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: Dude, is everything alright? It looks like your hiding something from me.😐</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: I'm not, it's just I'm tired of today. I'm in my room now.</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: Are you home?</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: No, I'm not. I'm in Lahti where my family is. I'm in a hotel now.</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: Dude, you're getting fuzzier and fuzzier in your story.🤨 If there is something going on, you can tell me.</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: No, Lewis. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired and that's all.😁</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: Okay than. Can you actually send a picture of your hotelroom? I want to see it.</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: That's good, give me a minute.</em></p><p><em>LH44: Wow, nice room. That room is way better than where I'm sleeping now.😮</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: I know. Anyways, I'm going to lie down.</em><br/><br/><em>LH44: That's good. Goodnight.</em><br/><br/><em>VB77: Thanks, good luck with your coach.</em><br/><br/>Lewis looks at the photo and looks admiringly at the room till he saw something unusual on the photo.<br/><br/>"What?", Lewis thought and zooms in on the photo.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, guys. It was supposed to show a picture in the text conversation between Lewis and Valtteri about Valtteri's hotelroom, but I have some issues with uploading the picture.</p><p>It's a picture which stands on my PicArt profile under the name: mdh_91. So if you have PicArt, you can found the picture on my profile.</p><p>I'm so sorry for this, but I tried everything to upload that picture and I couldn't get that picture in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>